What If?(Its going to change sometime)
by Azuka1
Summary: What if harry had been sent to an abusive orphanage that fateful night? harry, ron, hermione aren't the 'dream team' its harry, seamus and dean-they're big pranksters! A/U chap 6 is authors note only
1. Hogwarts

CenterWHAT IF?center  
  
Summary: Harry is ending his fifth year. He finds some power that he had never known of during the summer hols. Harry and Ron don't get along too well. Harry, Seamus and Dean are best friends and even worse than the marauders and the Weasley twins together! Harry is also good friends with the Twins and Lee.  
  
Chapter 1-Hogwarts  
  
The Boy Who Lived walked around the castle feeling very glum. He was going back to the orphanage the next day. The reason he was worried was because the orphanage owner took pleasure from beating up the kids there. He didn't know what to do.  
  
'Potter! What are you doing here??' Harry, who had not been paying much attention to his surroundings, jumped about half a meter off the ground.  
  
'Err…Nothing professor,'  
  
'Then go to your common room,' Snape barked.  
  
'Yes Professor,' Harry replied meekly.  
  
'Well?  What are you doing staring at me? Ten points off Gryffindor!' Snape snarled.  
  
Harry just glared at him and walked off.  
  
'Stupid, greasy haired git!' Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'Nothing professor'  
  
'Ten points off Gryffindor!' Snape barked. 'And Ill take another twenty points off if you don't leave right now!'  
  
When Harry returned to his common room, he was muttering 'Stupid, slimy, idiotic, greasy haired git!'  
  
'Hi!  Snape again?' Seamus greeted.  
  
'What did he do this time?' Dean asked.  
  
'Took twenty points off Gryffindor for no reason!  I'm gonna get him back this time!' Harry growled.  
  
'Ya!  So watcha wanna do to that greasy haired git?' Dean asked.  
  
'Oh! I got an idea!' Seamus exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  Hi!  We left u in a cliffhanger!  Short, but we'll update bout every day!  R/R! 


	2. The Prank

By Fox & Rox.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The Prank  
  
'Well? What is it?' Dean asked. Seaumus just grinned.  
  
'Tell Seamus or we're never gonna do it…oh don't worry Dean…he'll beg us to listen to him some time soon.' Harry said.  
  
'Damn! You know me too well Harry! Anyways the plan is…' Seamus looked around and saw the Twins were listening intently to their conversation, so instead of saying it out loud, he whispered the plan to Dean and Harry.  
  
'That's gotta be one of our better plans!' Harry exclaimed, all three of them were grinning evilly.  
  
'Hey, why don't I do some drawings of what he looks like after we do the spell,' Dean suggested. 'We should know what spells we're gonna put on him. We cant just do the spells randomly – they might counter-act each other.'  
  
'Good idea Dean. Maybe you should decide on what he's gonna look like after we get a chance at him.' Seamus said thoughtfully.  
  
'Ya, that's like you're department of things. You're good at that stuff,' said Harry.  
  
'Okay so that's settled. We better start now and do soon after dinner.' Dean suggested.  
  
So they all started their work to prepare for their prank.  
  
Two Hours Later ~ 7:00pm  
  
'Harry, Seamus you guys found the right spells to use yet?'  
  
'Yup,' They both replied.  
  
'So can we see what you drew?' asked Harry impatiently.  
  
'Here,' said Dean. 'Think he looks cool enough?' At that Harry and Seamus sniggered and took a look at the drawings.  
  
One look at it, and both Harry and Seamus burst into uncontrollable laughter. 'That's the best yet Dean!' Seamus managed to choke out while rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
'Wonder what Dumbledore would look like if we made him like this on the last prank instead of just a frilly pink dress with multi-colored bows all over his moustache.' Harry wondered aloud. This caused a fresh wave of laughter imagining Dumbledore with his long hair gelled straight up.  
  
'Hey guys!'  
  
'What's up?'  
  
'Watcha laughing at?'  
  
That was the Weasley twins. 'You'll find out soon enough,' said Dean grinning widely.  
  
'Breakfast tomorrow morning at latest. Look out for that slimy haired git,' added Seamus still chortling lightly.  
  
'Time for dinner guys. Let's put this stuff away safely. We won't want to lose it – it's too precious.' Harry chortled. They went to put away their things and went back down t find Fred and George waiting for them downstairs.  
  
'Hey Harry, can we borrow your map tonight?'  
  
'I thought you have the copy of the marauders map,' said Harry surprised.  
  
'No, we meant the one you three made. It's got more uses! It's even got the plan of the Forbidden Forest, and it's got much more secret passage ways out side school!' Fred exclaimed.  
  
'And it reacts to you're voice so you could just say a name and their destination would appear on the map.' George added.  
  
'Sorry guys, you can't use the map until one of us activates it, and we have to be within 5 meters distance of the map for it to work properly.' Dean said.  
  
'And we need it tonight,' added Harry.  
  
'Guess you'll have to use the copy…or maybe Harry would lend you the original marauders map though I see no difference,' Seamus said.  
  
'Damn!' Fred groaned  
  
'Come on maybe you should make one yourselves – they're not that hard to make really,' Harry suggested.  
  
'Easy for you three, but hard for us,' moaned George.  
  
'Come on, we're gonna miss dinner if we're any later,' Harry said.  
  
After dinner the boys waited for a while before setting off to find Snape. Harry and Dean were under the invisibility cloak while Seamus purposely got caught by Snape. Snape was taking some points off Gryffindor while Dean and Harry were bombarding Snape with hexes, which he was totally oblivious of. When they were finished, Harry tapped Seamus twice on the shoulder to show that he could leave.  
  
When they were safely in the common room, they left their laughter out of what would become of Snape when they activate the curses that they put on him. ' He didn't even know that he was being hexed!' Dean panted.  
  
'How many points did he take off?' asked Harry.  
  
'20 points, but it's worth it to see what he's going to be like tomorrow morning!'  
  
'I can imagine him right now in the Great Hall not knowing what we're laughing at,' Harry sniggered. 'Ugh, its getting late. I'm going to bed now,' said Harry stifling a yawn.  
  
'Me too' said Seamus.  
  
'Me three,' agreed Dean.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to Dean and Seamus hitting him with pillows. 'OK, OK I'm up,' Harry mumbled.  
  
'Come on! The spell! Remember?' Dean shouted enthusiastically. At that, Harry shot out of bed and got dressed.  
  
'Come on, lets go to the Great Hall and activate the spells, its gonna be a laugh,' Seamus urged. They all went down to the Great Hall. Dean and Harry then activated their apell and waited eagerly for Snape to come in. A moment later, he came in.  
  
Everyone stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Even the Slytherins and staff were laughing, and the Gryffindors were laughing the hardest. The staff tried not to laugh, but even strict Professor McGonagall failed miserably. Even Dumbledore was chuckling a bit, but Harry, Dean and Seamus were laughing the hardest. Snape had come in with his normally sleek, greasy black hair lengthened and was gelled straight up, which was glittering with red and gold stripes. He was also wearing a frilly fluorescent pink and green polka dot dress, with the sleeves striped, which barely passed his knees. There were also a hundred little bows of every color imaginable in his hair. Colin was snapping away on his camera, following Harry request.  
  
'May I ask why everyone is laughing at me?' Snape snapped.  
  
'Maybe you should see for yourself Severus,' said Dumbledore with a smile on his face, and his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He got a mirror out of no where and gave it to Snape. Snape looked in the mirror, but saw nothing wrong with him.  
  
'I look fine!' Snape snapped while smoothing down his hair, which he didn't know was gelled straight up. When he finished smoothing it down, the hair just bounced back up, rocking around a bit. This only made everyone laugh harder. Dumbledore waved his wand at Snape and told him to look in it again.  
  
'WHO DID THIS?' screamed a very, very angry Snape.  
  
The students ignored the angry Snape and just carried on laughing, while the staff had managed to stop, but the smiles on their faces were so bi that it looked like their faces were going to break.  
  
'Maybe you should try to make yourself back to normal' Dumbledore suggested. So S Snape took out his wand and muttered a spell to take off all the curses, but something unexpected happened. His hair had formed the word 'FREAK' and the left-over bits over hair changed from red and gold to purple. Snape looked at himself in the mirror in horror as a fresh wave of laughter filled the Great Hall. He had just set off another spell by himself. He tried again, but this time his hair formed the word 'LOSER' and was even more horrified. He tried over and over, but his hair stayed that way. Lupin grinning widely said 'It won't work. They must have put a spell on so that it will stay that way until it wears off.' And Snape lost it.  
  
'POTTER, FINNIGAN, THOMAS! DETENTION AND 30 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!' but they were laughing too hard to care.  
  
Their pranks could outdo the Twins and the marauders even if they were working together very easily. The Twins dared not to do any pranks on their teachers. The marauders only did they occasionally, but they had never dared to do any pranks on them too much, but those three he thought didn't care who they did their pranks to. They even do pranks on Dumbledore as a normal habit of theirs. The staff had learnt that the three could get past about everything. They got past the most advanced locking charms, traps, passwords, sneakoscopes, and everything the staff could think of so that they wouldn't be the center of attention the next morning because of something they put on them. They had even made up a spell that could activate the spells so that they don't work straight away. They sometimes put the spells on the teachers during their lessons, and activate about all the professors spells the next morning so about all the professors are hexed by the morning. How they got passed all those passwords, traps, and how they broke all the locking charms, Lupin doubted that anyone but them would ever know.  
  
A/N: There updated. Longer than the first chapter. Next update is tomorrow of the day after. Updates would be very frequent. R/R PEOPLE!!!!!!! 


	3. Hogwarts Express

cChapter 3 ~ Hogwarts Expressc  
  
Harry was feeling very glum. He was going back to the orphanage soon, and he dreaded what would become of him when the summer ended. The only reason he knew he could go back there was because he knew that David would be there. David was the only one that would ever help him. The other two that helped him-Preston and Kyle were the ones that beat the orphans up every day. 'What's up?' asked Seamus.  
  
'Why so gloomy?' Dean added.  
  
'Don't wanna go back to that orphanage,' Harry groaned.  
  
'Whaddya mean iorphanagei?' Seamus asked confused.  
  
'What? Didn't I tell you? The Dursleys had sent me to this abusive orphanage bout 10 minutes after they found me on their doorstep. Only reason I'm in that orphanage is because I'm magical. Made sure it was an abusive orphanage before they put me down there.' Harry scowled; bitterness was evident in his voice.  
  
'Nasty people,' Seamus growled.  
  
'You forgot evil Seamus, but whatever. We've still got 2 hours of fun in the train, and then you could start getting unhappy,' Dean said. Harry managed a weak grin.  
  
'That's nice of you Dean,' Harry said sarcastically. 'We better get on the train now. Hey can I borrow one of your owls?' I need to send a letter to Sirius,' said Harry, his spirits lifting.  
  
'Sure use Athena,' Seamus offered. Athena was Seamus' tawny owl.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'You're welcome. Can someone help me lift my trunk up?'  
  
'Sure,' Dean went to help Seamus at once.  
  
'Finished,' Harry, Dean and Seamus exclaimed together. At that moment, Ron came in. 'So, it's the Mr. Popular that everyone adores at school isn't it? Hey you know, just because you're famous doesn't mean that you're the best you know? Said Ron angrily/ And then he stomped off.  
  
'Huh? What was ithati all about? ' asked Harry, bewildered.  
  
'No idea…' Dean answered equally confused.  
  
At that moment, a panting Neville came in. 'Who is it this time?' Harry grumbled. 'Oh! Hi Neville! Know what's wrong with Ron? Just came in screaming at me and then left.'  
  
'He's in a bad mood. Ron just asked Hermione out, but she turned him down. Said she liked someone else,' Neville explained.  
  
'Oh, well that explains it.'  
  
'Sorry guys, but I really have to find Ron now,' he then ran out again.  
  
'Wonder who Hermione likes,' Dean mused out loud. 'Think it's a Gryffindor?'  
  
'Well I doubt it's anyone from another house…she doesn't get along with Slytherin's like every Gryffindor, and she doesn't get along with Hufflepuff boys either, and we hardly know any Ravenclaws, so I don't think she knows many Ravenclaw boys either,' Seamus thought logically.  
  
'Think it's one of us?' asked Dean.  
  
'Might be Harry over here. That'd explain why he was so mad at him,' Seamus mused.  
  
'Guys can we just drop it? Let's play exploding snap,' Harry interrupted.  
  
'Okay,' the two boys agreed, but they were still grinning maliciously. They played a few games of exploding snap, pulled a few pranks on Fred, George and Lee and soon, they arrived at platform 9 ¾.  
  
'See you guys later this summer!' Harry waved a final good bye and then went off to find David.  
  
A/N: Hedwig was killed while sending a letter earlier in the year by Voldemort. Sorry if its confusing! Oh and Harry and Ron are usually on okay terms. Ron's not usually like this to Harry,-that was just his anger. Upload the next chapter in 1~3 days time! 


	4. Arriving at the Orphanage

Chapter 4 ~ Arriving at the orphanage  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summery: This is an AU where Harry had been sent to an abusive orphanage that fateful night. This is also beginning at the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
When Harry arrived in the muggle part of kings cross station he started to look for David. David was one of the people who worked in the muggle orphanage. Although unlike the other people who worked there David was one of the most kind and generous people Harry had ever met in his entire life. David had bright brown hair, dark blue eyes and was around six feet tall.  
  
Harry looked around hoping to see his friend. While he was looking around he did not notice that someone was standing right behind him.  
  
'You know that if you stare at something for too long you might just miss what you're looking for,' Harry knew whose voice that was immediately. He quickly turned around and gave that person a brotherly hug.  
  
'David! I missed you so much,' Harry said excitedly.  
  
'Me too kiddo me too,' he replied while coming out of the hug.  
  
David had been the only person in the entire orphanage that knew that Harry was a wizard. This was because he was one of the two only person in the muggle world that Harry trusted to keep such a big secret.  
  
David also wanted to adopt Harry but knew he couldn't because one: he didn't have enough money and another reason as to why he couldn't adopt Harry was because he knew he would defiantly get fired if he even tried to adopt him.  
  
'Come on Harry let's go,' David told Harry while taking Harry's trunk. The smile disappeared from Harry's face only to be replaced by an uncertain look. 'Don't worry Harry. The traffic looks bad. I bet that by the time we arrive back at the orphanage, even Kyle and William will be a sleep.' Harry managed to give David a small smile followed him to the car park.  
  
When Harry got into the back of the David's car he looked out the window only to be entertained by rain and thunder. David noticed Harry's glum face and said 'not exactly the best day is it?' but Harry didn't hear this he staring out the car dreading what was going to happen to him when he and David arrived back at the orphanage.  
  
After a few minutes of silence (well silence if you don't count the time when David keeps on changing the cars gear) Harry asked if they could stop off at 'Burger King' before they went to the orphanage.  
  
'Sure thing we'll go to get something to eat then we'll go home. Okay so its 6:30. Better get your skinny stomach full while we still can,' replied David while looking at his watch.  
  
Harry thanked him and then got out his potions work. Out of all the homework he was given the potions work was the largest. He had done the rest of his homework the day that he had got them. This is because he wanted to have finished all homework before he got back to the orphanage. He sighed and stared writing the polyjuce potion.  
  
When they arrived at a burger King Harry had nearly finished half of his essay. He was about to put it away when David told him that he could finish the essay in burger King. They got out of the car and went into the fast- food restaurant.  
  
Harry and David sat down at a table that was next to a window. Harry was already lost in the world of homework when a waiter came and asked them what they wanted. They both ordered fries, a drink and a burger. When the waiter disappeared David asked Harry how his year went.  
  
'It was great. Nothing happened this year,' replied Harry happily. 'Well unless you count getting tons of points taken off the house from Snape.'  
  
'Good for you,' David said just as happily. He was just about to ask Harry what sort of homework he had when the food arrived at their table. When they finished their meal Harry had still not finished his homework so they ordered ice cream so that they wouldn't be kicked out for just sitting there not ordering anything. So while Harry was just finishing off his homework David was having a vanilla ice cream cone.  
  
Harry had finished his homework by 7:45. When David had paid for the food they went back to the car to realize that the traffic had gone. David and Harry's smiles were wiped away by the sight of this. The same thought travelled through both their minds. They were going to arrive back at the orphanage sooner then they expected.  
  
When they both got in the car, they got ready to go back 'home'. It was not going to be pretty if they arrived home when Kyle and William were still awake. It would defiantly not be a pretty picture.  
  
It took only half an hour for them to arrive back at the orphanage even when the car was only driving at forty miles an hour. When they snuck into the orphanage they were really relived to see that everyone had already decided to go to bed early that night.  
  
Harry went to his dormitory, which he shared with fifteen other kids. The room was very small. There were only six small beds. The kids would normally fight to get one of the beds for the night or they would have to sleep on the floor. Harry looked around the room and sighed. He opened his trunk and changed into his pj's thankful that he would finally be able to go to sleep after a good long drive. He lied down next to Danny; a boy who had been Harry's friend since he could remember. He lied there for a few minutes with his eyes closes until he remembered no more and let the black dark take over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N: Ah ha you thought that I was going to end it there? Well think again!!! This chapter is only half way…… well a bit further then half way but any way back to the story)  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry awoke the first thing he saw was a very happy looking boy named Danny. Danny was also the only other person too know that Harry was a wizard. He had jet black hair like Harry's except that his wasn't messy, hazel brown eyes that were as warm and welcoming as David's and he was 5'2 feet.  
  
'Morning Danny, how was your year?' Harry asked while having a nice long stretch.  
  
'Boring and very painful,' Danny replied wincing at the memory. 'Oh well you're back it's going to be the best two month this year.'  
  
Harry nodded but then frowned 'Be the best two months of the year? What do you mean?'  
  
'You're back. You know that Preston and Kyle taken a liking to beating you up. It will distract them from me,' replied Danny who got a playful punch on his arm in return. Danny then turned serious and said 'Oh well, come one if you don't hurry up we might just be stuck in here all day.'  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice about this. Every morning at nine thirty Kyle or Preston would lock the door then come back in an hour to check if anyone was still in there and if there was then those people or person would spend the day being beaten up. So Harry quickly got dressed into some jeans and a tee-shirt that were both way too small for him as he had had them for around six years. After that Danny and Harry got up and went to open the door only too find that it was already locked.  
  
  
  
(A.N: Okay this is seriously the end of chapter four now. So any way R/R) 


	5. Vote Descision

VOTE  
  
About the vote, I'm thinking bout making an alternative version. This one will have James and the other one would have none of the parents in them. I'll add the alt version on later when it's needed. So that don't upset anyone does it?  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is only for my fellow friend who also writes this if she comes on so don't read this though I know that you would anyways so whatever…  
  
  
  
Es- I read through it and made a few very small changes. Though Preston and Kyle (his name wasn't William!)…aren't they supposed to wait till harry comes back and sorta beat the hell outa him? But never mind….that means we don't get to write him beaten up….ah whatever me evil as always… 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry people but we're gonna put this story on hold for a while…I know we haven't updated in ages but we imight/i post up a new chapter soon. Reasons we're putting this on hold is too much homework, with all these tests at school, no time, we're atarting anew story, we don't know what to write next, and we're too lazy, because we don't exactly know what we should put in the story…  
  
º¤§atans~*~Fox§¤º 


End file.
